Ages for Ages
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: My first story where you decide what happens next. The flock go through the transformation of the Ages hint
1. Chapter 1

Yo yo yo this Marshall on your computer. I'm back with my new story called "Ages for Ages." I wanna say thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm going to use you in an upcoming story if you're up to it. Well let's read shall we

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you want to volunteer for the school?" an official from the science facility asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Ok"

"Wha"

"What?"

"That it, I just agree?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Now here's your first assignment"

"Welcome to McDonald's how may I help you?" I asked

"I'd like six whoppers, please" Said Max, the leader of everyone's favorite mutant bird kids.

"Ok" I walked into the hot kitchen and conjured six whoppers then sprinkled an elixir on each (I have a wand by the way), and then brought them their food. "Here you go and here I go." I said as I ran out.

"He seemed a little young don't you think?" Fang asked Max.

"Yeah, oh well, bon appetite." She replied

Later in front of Dr. Martinez's house I sat on a bench across the street. I t had been an hour since I ran from McDonald's and they still weren't here. If they didn't hurry the elixir would activate. I ran across the street and peered in the kitchen and there were three living things in there. The Doc, Ella, and Total the incredibly annoying talking dog. I walked back to the bench I was in minutes before when I noticed some black dots in the sky hover then drop. I had a matter of seconds to run before I was bombarded by mutants. Even though I'm a vampire I couldn't get out of the way fast enough and felt six fleshy meteors hit me. I almost blacked out when I was dragged out by a school worker. He pulled me in a limo and drove off.

As soon as we were out of sight Total ran out to investigate the loud thuds heard in the house. He found the flock in a heap on the ground. "Dr. Martinez help quick." She and Ella came out and found them. "What happened?" Ella asked while dragging her half-sister and her blind friend.

"I don't know" the doc said while carrying Fang and Gasman

"Leh's jus huwwy Angel ish heaby" Total mumbled all muffled because he was pulling Angel by the shirt collar.

The next morning the flock all woke up at once. They looked around confused until they caught sight of each other. Simultaneously they all yelled" OH MY GOD!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What do you think happens next? Leave a review and the best one will be used in the next chapter of Ages for Ages (hint, hint ;).)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo yo yo this is Marshall on your computer. I've been gone for a while. But still you should read. So lets do that then shall we.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"OH MY GOD!"

A scream woke up Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Total. They ran to the source in the living room. It took the Doc two seconds to look around and then faint in Ella's arm's.

But guess which extremely handsome half-vampire, Pokemon trainer, wizard was in a tree laughing, did I say that middle part out loud? Anyways I was in the tree laughing until I started crying. I bet your thinking "Wow Marshall you're so awesome but what happened to them?" Let me tell you. I scrambled their ages. If any of you don't understand I've got two things to tell you;

1. You are a very du... Uh well maybe I told you a very hard to understand prank

and...

B. They had their ages mixed and it turns out that Max is eight, Fang is twenty one, Iggy is five, Gazzy is fifteen, and Angel is fourteen. Yep, that was what my mission from the school was. Well a prank is a prank. Let's see how our mutant friends are doing.

"What happened? Yesterday you were all a certain age, and today your not those ages." Ella hyperventilated. She then started chanting something in Spanish "Dios mio, dios mio, dios mio, dios MIO!"

"Ella Calm down" Max said.

She yelled "No me digas que se calmara. que todos somos diferentes edades que ayer, así que no me digas que me calme, Max!"

"Huh" the group asked.

"Never mind, look we gotta find out who caused this.

Iggy then said "This could have happened last night after we went to that McDonald's on the highway."

Fang then said "How could you tell where we were last night?"

"They had McDonald's carved in the door handle, and no one noticed when I ran into a sign that had highway written on it."

Gazzy then said "You know what he has a point, very smart for a, I don't know, five year ol...oof"He got cut off when Iggy punched him in the gut.

"Your right Gaz That guy was like thirteen and working a McDonald's." Angle continued for her double ed over friend.

Ella then realized "A McDonald's on the highway. there's no McDonald's there."

"Then we need to find that guy! and when we do I'll skin him alive." Max yelled.

Outside I heard this and said to myself "Uh-oh, I think I need to get outta here." Then I realized I said that too loud and tried to get out of the tree fast and fell with a large thud.

Inside Iggy turned and asked "What was that thud?" Then the group slowly walked to the window to see me in a heap trying to get up. I had to run fast, but by the time I got up I was surrounded. With one though _I'm soooooo dead._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that's the chapter. Tune into the next chapter of Ages for Ages. See ya.


End file.
